


Stolen Sam

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Not What It Looks Like, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine kidnapping Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes off a little dub-con but it really isn't i promise! Please just read it through and you will understand!

_Dean’s voice was panicked and shaking slightly on the phone._

_“I can’t find, Sam. He’s not at the library or the bar. He isn’t picking up the phone and it’s going to voicemail.” Dean said huffing into my ear, “I think something bad happened to Sam.”_

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was leaning against the bar with his elbow propped up and a beer in his other hand that he had been nursing for over an hour. He was focused on a man at a pool table near the back of the bar, unaware of the long legged red head approaching him with tall black heels and a controlled gait.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you’re alone.” Her voice was smooth and soft like a whisper.

“No thanks.” Sam said not bothering to look up to her. He had a laser focus on the man, a rugaru who was lining up to make a shot. Something hard and sharp pushed into his side that snapped his attention from the man to the red head who stood at his side. She grinned down at him and licked her cherry red lips.

“We should get out of here.” She purred as she leaned in, “Or my knife will make a nice home between your ribs.”

“I can break your hand.” Sam argued with gritted teeth.

“You’ll be dead on the floor before you try.” She pushed the knife into his side a little harder; he felt the tip pinch into his skin.

“Alright, let’s get out of here.” Sam nodded and set his beer down. His hand went to his back for the gun that he had tucked into his belt.

“Don’t even think about it.”

Sam glared at her and then smiled.

“”Good boy.” She said coldly, “Wouldn’t want to make a scene and have something happen to your brother, would we.”

“Leave Dean out of this.” Sam growled.

“Then you better do what I tell you and no one gets hurt.” She hissed at him, her arm looped into the crook of his elbow. The red head was bold coming at him in a bar full of  
people. She walked him out of the warm bar into the cold December night air that assaulted them as they moved through the parking lot.

“Get in and buckle up.” She ordered as she walked to the driver’s side.

“I am going to kill you.” Sam snarled as he pulled the door open.

She said nothing, just started the car and drove.

“Who are you?” Sam asked but got no answer.

The car drove for a while in silence as they pulled into a rundown neighborhood. Sam sat beside the woman who steered the car into a driveway of a derelict house with broken shutters and a door that had been taped off. The paint outside was a dingy white color that looked more grey in the street lights.

“This is your secret lair, a crack house?” Sam snickered.

“Come.” She commanded as she pulled the keys and stepped out. Sam followed her, he was curious about her end game. He knew he could over power her. She came around to him and pulled out handcuffs from her bag. She clicked them on and Sam glared down at her.

“You do what I say and don’t fight me, no one gets hurt. You and that brother of yours get to see another day.” She said shrugging her jacket off and smiling at him with a venomous look in her bright eyes.

“I will kill you.”  
“Go ahead and try lover.” She purred as she moved around the room. He watched her light candles all around the room. The place lit up into an orange glow that created shadows that climbed the walls. He stood patiently even though everything in him told him to fight. He needed to find an opening.

“Now this next part is going to be a rough one for you.” She said sighing, “Follow me, hunter.”

Sam followed her; he assessed the surroundings looking for places he could get away. His brain was bussing with a thousand ideas of how exactly to fight back and not hurt her. 

She was smaller than he was and hadn’t hurt him yet.

“Get on the bed.” She ordered as she stood by the window. She peered out the window then turned to face him.

The room was clean. It was out of place in the house. The walls were clean and the floor was clear of debris. There was an iron headboard and matching footboard that looked remarkable sturdy. The bed itself was clean with crisp white linens and fluffy plush pillows.

“On the bed now.” She snapped her fingers and pointed but Sam stood still.

The little red head marched up to him and stood inches from him. Both of her hands slammed into his chest and made him rock slightly. Her legs tucked behind his as her knee jammed into the back of his. She shoved him back again this time taking him down. He wrapped his leg around her and pulled her down with him. 

The woman growled and fought him off. Her hands pushing his head back, craning his neck in an awkward angle until he succumbed to the pain. Her legs clamped around his torso as she sat on his stomach. Her hands grabbed the cuffs and ripped his arms over his head. Sam heard another clicking sound and jerked his head up to see handcuffs hanging from the headboard. She smirked at him and licked her cherry red lips.

The woman crawled off the bed and moved to the small table beside it. She pulled a white scarf away and revealed tools, some were sharp and dangerous and others were smooth and rounded. She grinned at him and picked up a pair of sharp looking silver scissors. She played with the scissors, running a fingertip over the points of the blades.

“Don’t to this.” Sam shouted.

She stepped to the bed and pulled his shirt from his skin, balling it up in her fist and slicing the material in half. Sam held his breath and stared at her face. She leaned down and kissed his lip. Her fingers traced the side of his face.

“I said I wouldn’t hurt you.” She whispered as she placed the scissors back on the table. Her fingers traced over the edge of the table then gripped it with blood red nails. She dragged the table close to the bed then sat beside Sam.

“What are you doing this for?” Sam hissed as her as he squirmed against the restraints. 

The woman just smiled. She got up and stood over him. Her arms extended to his belt and began loosening it. She unbuttoned his jeans then pulled the zipper down. She was grinning like a crazy person as she started to pull the denim from his body.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.” Sam spat out an exorcism like he was breathing air. But the bitch just laughed and sighed. She stroked his cheek and shook her head.

“Lover, I am not a demon.” She spoke softly as she removed his jeans and dropped them on the floor. 

She stretched her arms up and pulled down his boxerbriefs, the cold air that was in the room brushed against his skin and made him shiver. His body was covered in goose bumps as he stared at the woman’s face. 

“My, my. Look at this body.” She purred as she rose from the mattress. Sam felt his body burning from embarrassment as she stared down at him. 

“What am I going to do with you?” She picked up an instrument with a pinwheel on it. Her nail flicked the wheel and it spun. 

“Do your worst.” Sam said with no trace of fear in his voice even though he felt it rattle in his chest, “When I come back, and I will. There is no place you can hide that I won’t find  
you.” 

“Honey, you think I am going to hurt that perfect body?” She smirked, “Oh no darling, I don’t want to harm you.”

“What?” Sam’s head lifted from the pillow and stared at her.

“I want to worship it.” 

Sam’s mouth fell open in shock as she pulled her skirt to the floor and stood there for a moment. Her blood red nails worked quickly to remove the buttons of the white blouse  
she had been wearing, revealing the pale peachy color bra and panties. She smiled softly and moved carefully to the bed.

“You kidnapped me to fuck me?” Sam asked her as she crawled on top of him.

“That is such an ugly word.” She leaned down and kissed his lip, “I am just borrowing you.”

She kissed him again and Sam kissed her back. Words from a movie ran through his head, ‘the only way out is through.’ Her hands curved around his neck as she kissed his lips to his throat and down his chest. She placed careful soft kisses down his chest to his belly, stopping just below his belly button. She smiled and kept moving lower. She wrapped warm velvet lips around the head of his cock and swirled her tongue around it. Sam let out a groan as her mouth travelled down the shaft. Her soft warm hands curled around his balls and massaged them slowly as she sucked his cock. He wanted to reach out and grab her hair, force her mouth down lower and feel the gag reflex kick in. 

She worked him with her mouth and hand. Sam felt his hips jerk up as he cussed and tossed his head back into the pillow. His insides had dropped and began to twist then swell inside of his guts. She pulled off his cock with a wet pop as he felt his body beginning to rush faster. The thoughts of coming in her mouth were flooding in his head, clouding his thoughts. 

She smiled and was breathing a little harder.

“Fuck.” Sam groaned out as she leaned back with a grin.

“You taste like candy.”

“Please don’t stop.” Sam groaned as his hips jerked up involuntarily. 

“Oh baby, I don’t plan to stop.” She spoke as if she was cooing. She stepped off the bed and dropping her panties.

“Let me touch you, please?” He begged leaned forward.

“I don’t think so hunter.” She grinned as she crawled back on his lap.

“Just one hand… please. Oh god!” Sam groaned as she lined herself up with the head of his cock then slid down sheathing him. She rose then fell a few times before her back arched and she fell backward and rested her hands on the top of his thighs.

“Oh fuck Sam.” She groaned as she rode him slowly. 

“Let me fucking touch you.” Sam pleaded. She sat up and fell forward. Her lips grazed his, her arm extended out to the table; her fingers grasped the small silver key. Sam bucked his hips up into her and made her cry out as he fucked her hard. He knew that he was restricted but he was not by any way out of control. Her hands fumbled with a cuff as she released his wrist. His hand went right to her hip. He pushed her body up and gripped her skin as she slid down his cock.

“Oh god!” She whined out and grabbed his wrist. His hand let go of her hip and grabbed her breast. He pulled at her nipple as she grinded against him.

“I’m gonna come.” Sam groaned as she lifted and fell on him again. 

“Yes!” She called out and worked him faster. His hand released her breast and grabbed her hip. He guided her body as she moved the length of him. His heart was beating faster than he’s felt it go in a long time. He was covered in sweat, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stick to his skin. He gripped her tighter as she fell out of sync. 

“I’m close.” She whined and gripped his wrist, digging her nails into his skin. She clenched his cock with her pussy.

“I can’t.” Sam sputtered out as he felt all the pieces in his body shatter. He groaned out and felt himself release thick hot strands of come inside of her. She moaned louder and crumbled down into his chest. She was panting hard and shaking slightly. 

Both of them laid still for moments, listening to her breathing and the sound of his heart thumping wildly in his ribs. She snaked up slowly to his lips and kissed him. Her fingers touched his cheeks carefully. 

“Even better than I imagined.” She purred and sat up. Her legs stretched off the bed and to the floor. She picked up her panties then slipped into them. Sam sat up slightly and watched her as she turned back to him. 

“Don’t go anywhere, lover.” She winked then disappeared out of the room.

Sam pulled the key from the handcuff that dangled by his head. He freed his other wrist and shifted his body on the bed. He took a deep breath and glanced over to the table. The change of his view showed the plethora of toys that were laying in a neat line, a metal butt plug, vibrator, the spiked pin wheel and some kind of leather paddle. He wondered where in the hell someone would get all the things that she had brought.

She leaned into the room with a soft smile on her lips.

“Sam, did you want something to drink?” she asked with a change in her tone of voice.

“A bottle of water is fine.” Sam smiled.

“Okay.” She chirped.

“As much as I hate to admit it, you were right.” Sam spoke louder so she could hear him.

“Oh yeah?” she questioned him.

“We needed this little break… and that was ridiculously hot.” 

She stepped back in, the red wig was gone and she looked like the girl he knew. His beautiful and loving girlfriend.

“I told you it would be good for us.” She said as she slipped into the bed with a bottle of water. She was wearing one of his shirts as she curled up into the bed with him.

“I don’t like that we dropped this case in another hunters lap.” Sam grumbled.

“It’s gonna be fine. Art is a great hunter and he is working with Dean on the case.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“Dean’s gonna be pissed.” Sam lifted his arm and dropped it over her shoulder.

“He’ll get over it.” 

The phone rang loudly from the other side of the room, the song ‘Hell’s Bells’ playing loudly.

“Speak of the devil and he will show himself.” She rolled her eyes. She crawled from the bed and moved towards her bag. She picked up Sam’s underwear and tossed them at him. 

He caught them mid air and pulled them on.

“Hello?” She asked putting the phone on speaker.

“Where in the hell are you?” Dean snapped.

“I’m around.” She said sounding casual.

“I can’t find, Sam. He’s not at the library or the bar. He isn’t picking up the phone and it’s going to voicemail.” Dean said huffing into my ear, “I think something bad happened to Sam.”

“Sam is doing just fine, Dean.” She smiled at Sam.

“Hey Dean. I’m fine.” Sam chimed in trying to hide his smile.

“What in the fuck are you doing? Where in the hell have you been?” Dean snapped.

“I took a break from the case.” Sam said casually as he stretched out.

“Took a fucking break?” 

“We needed a little ‘we’ time.” She spoke tenderly.

“We are in the middle of a fucking job and you two ran off to fuck?” Dean snapped.

“No, I made a call and there is a hunter named Art who is helping on the case.”

“I WILL BE THERE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES… THIS IS SOME BULLSHIT.” Dean snapped then hung the phone up.

“I guess we time is over.” Sam pulled her back and kissed the side of her face.

“I don’t know… I think round two is coming very, very soon.” She grinned excitedly, "I think Dean-o can wait!"


End file.
